Life as a big daddy
by Noswald
Summary: L24 is a IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE LATEST CHAPTER MUST READ
1. Pilot

Hellooooooooooooo readers it's me noswald and this is my bioshock fan fic I just got a urge to make one because I saw some bioshock 2 videos and they were goooood anyway this is my second fan fic so bare with me hehehehe … I'M SERIOUS.

Disclaimer :bioshock belongs to their respected owners and please don't sue me.

In some part of Rapture, Stomping and splashings continued to echo through the damped wet halls,

Splash, splash ,thum, thum, thum , splash.

"Hurry hurry daddy or the angels would win our game of tag." Said a little sister.

Indeed her big daddy had been getting slow, after all, the metal giant had been running for an hour from a pack of ADAM-crazed splicers.

"Give us the ADAM you metal faced freak" said one of the splicers but then again he's one to talk, he looked like a reject from a chucky doll factory.

Then the…..wait wait stop it here, ok everything has been really formal but that's not my style, my name is subject L24, that's what I'm called now, my real name is - never mind subject L24 sounds cooler.

Anyway as you have guessed I'm a big daddy metal giant of destruction, slayer of splicers , inflictor of massive pain and proud father of a mentally conditioned little girl hers name's ellie. Anyway , if your wondering how I became a big daddy let us go back to a magical time I call a week ago.

I was walking around minding my usual business after being yelled at by my family for being a complete failure that won't amount to anything for the 75th time ,so I flipped a table in rage which accidentally crushed my stuff, then they laughed, so I broke a vase and ran out.

Then this happened

"Stupid family, stupid table, stupid speech pattern condition when I'm mad , I hate life"

Then I bumped into something that changed my life….

"Ouch, what the hell?"

TIRED OF LIFE ? GOT NO FRIENDS OR FAMILY? THEN COME ON OVER TO RAPTURE, WE'LL LET YOU COME NO MATTER WHO YOU ARE AND DON'T WORRY IT'S FREE , JUST GO INTO THE BUILDING THAT'S RIGHT BELOW THE SIGN.

"Sounds like a free vacation plan, hmm, now this looks like a way I could get away from it all"

So foolishly I went in, little did I know of the consequences.

Inside the building.

"Whoa, there's a lot of homeless people here, huh? Why are they lining up?"

"First fill out this form then we'll get started for your coming to Rapture" said the reception lady.

"Great another form to fill in your personals as if I don't have enough of these at school. Oh well, first question are you a cop huh? "

After a few minutes.

"Well I'm done "

"Very good, now head over to the second room for the tests."

"Tests ? I didn't know there would be tests in a free vacation plan."

"Vacation plan? Oh erm right it's to see if your fit enough to go." Replied the lady.

"sounds logical to me, fine I'll go but there better not the cavity searches in there."

So I went to the so-called tests ,we were tested on stamina.

"alright folks, let's see if you can carry this 35kg sack on your back for an hour without dropping it" said the test man.

"I have a question why do they look like little girls in purple dresses?" asked an old hobo with the red beard.

"Err why, does it make you uneasy old man?"

"Well i-" before the old hobo with the red beard finished his sentence he was dragged outside by large men then we heard beating sounds.

Then we were tested to see a very scary movie without closing our eyes to stop looking I think it was to remove people with high rates of heart attacks.

"Meh , it's not that scary."

"Is this one a goner too?" said the test man who was two rows back.

"I'm afraid so." Said the large man who killed the hobo.

The last test was eye sight.

"Ok I'm gonna give you guys a gun, now I want to shoot the black bags that are hugged way over there, ok now start shoving led into those bags."

"hehe this is fun,*bang* *bang* wait, is that a red hair?"

After the tests were finished there were only 4 that showed up the others just weren't there for some reason.

"Alright you guys will be going to Rapture!" said the test man.

*YEAH ,WUHOO ,YEAH*

"Wait what happened to the others?" I asked.

"Erm ,um, they just gave up." Said the test man.

"…."

"Works for me.".

"Ok, now you have to have some injections."

"Injection?" I said

"Woah , I knew you guys have the stuff, give em here!" said one of the crackheads.

But then he was taken outside too , only this time we heard screaming.

" Number one, no this is not drugs , number two , this is for erm…medical purposes you know with all the diseases' and what not." Said the test guy while scratching head.

"Well alright, I don't want to go there while dyeing at the same time." I replied.

Then some nurses came into the room with syringes with red liquid in them.

"This won't hurt a bit" said one of the nurses. But they were lying.

*Chuk* "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh"

As soon as the needle injected the liquid into our skin everyone screamed in pain, then we all drop like a bunch of foam bricks, when I started to blacked , I heard some new voices came into the room.

"Bah, these weaklings, during my time they wouldn't drop like pansies after their first dose of ADAM in them." Said the first voice with had a man voice.

"Well , people today aren't as strong as your time old man ,so be grateful "said the second voice with had the voice of a woman.

Then everything went fuzzy after that but then I woke up I found myself somewhere very wet and creepy.

"Oh god, what did I do last night?" was what I wanted to say but then what came out was whale sounds , no not the sound of a fat woman the sounds of the big fish, but then it would have something like this "give me cake and I am a beautiful woman *sob* I'm beautiful *cry*.

Anyway back on topic it then I found I was in a big metal suit,it had two tubes on my left wrist and my left hand had some sort of glove with holes on fingertips, palm and knuckles ,there were gas tanks on my back , there were big metal boots on my feet and I was wearing something like a diver's helmet with one big eye hole and a small button on the left side.

Besides the awesome costume , I found out I was chained to a chair. Then I heard the woman's voice

"Hello there" she was right in front of me.

"You maybe be wondering where am I?, what am I wearing? Why can i only make whale voices and why can't I feel my ass?". She said.

I didn't understand her last quote until I realized I really can't feel my ass or the other parts of my body for that matter.

"I think I should give an explanation, my name is Tina Bower, and you my little pawn are in Rapture the underwater city ,bet you think it was vacation plan don't ya. Anyway , I found Rapture in the bottom of the sea , it was here I learn of ADAM ,splicer and all of rapture's secrets. I wanted to conquer rapture turn it to a paradise like it used to be, what it was meant to be."

At some point I was trying to get out of the chains but damn were they heavy.

"But the problem were the splicer, the old inhabitants of Rapture , they are hideous monsters addicted to get the ADAM at all costs, even killed some of my men when I first got here."

I wanted to say something but then nobody understands whale.

"Ah, it seems you wish to talk, then just hold down to small button on your helmet."

I was you relieved to talk normal again. "So where do I fit in this plan." I asked.

"Well I'm getting to that, where was I ah yes, so in order to get rid of the splicers I needed power, not just weapons but also the powers that ADAM holds the ability to change the gens of humans to give them so-called super powers." Said Tina

"I still don't see how fit in this."

"Shut up and listen then, anyway so I found out the old way of getting ADAM was to have little sisters mentally conditioned little girls that would collect the ADAM so I abducted some little orphan girls and mentally conditioned them, that's were you come into the picture."

"Finally"

"Big daddies are used to protect little sisters when they gather ADAM from dead corpses." Said Tina

"Wait , you turn me and others into these metal monstrosities just to protect little girls!"

"Well of course , normal people are to weak to fight splicers ,so why not relive the past."

"But you can't do this , I want out."

"I understand from your form you came because you were sick of your old life, do want to go back to that life?"

At moment I remembered all the bad thing in my life "you're a loser who won't amount to anything" "congratulations you're the stupidest guy in class again." You lied about your grades, you are now banned from the pig lover club."

"I'm in." I said.

"Very good , now let me remove these chains." Tina said in joy.

"From on your name is subject L24.

After she removed the chains I was sent to the next room to get my weapon and little sister.

"Oh one other thing, now that I'm a big daddy ,what am I now?" I asked.

"Your just a regular human being, only your organs have been grated to a suit , but don't worry you can still eat, drink and excrete fasces from your body just in a different way." She said calmly.

"Well that's good to know I think, well see ya miss Bower."

In the next room

"Welcome L24, my name is Richard Wayner, I'm one of the scientist that stuffed you in that suit." Said the crazy looking man.

"Well em ,thank you I think so miss Bower sent me here to get my weapons and little sister."

"Ah yes your new toys to hold off the splicers one moment please."

Mr Wayner went over to his box o' weapons and then bought out the most big ass weapons I've every seen, I almost wet myself in joy but then I realized he got me a drill and gun that looks like to be used construction.

"What's wrong , oh you were expecting that miniature doomsday device to be yours? No, no , these are standard issue for a new man like you a big drill and a rivet gun." Said Wayner.

"Oh ok so I just put them on like this?"

I strapped the rivet gun on to my back and the drill on my right arm.

"Good , good now I believe you haven't killed a splicer before yes? I think I have some guinea pig splicers here.. ah there they are in their containment cells want to see?"

When I first saw the splicers it was very disturbing you know because they look so damn fugly.

"Now go in there and kill em, after all, you need the experience and don't worry there's only three and I'll tell you how to use the weapons."

I went inside to the first cell

"I'LL KILL YOU" yelled the splicer.

" Don't panic just drive you drill into and it'll be over quick." Said Wayner.

So I did just that, and you know what, I was really fun and so was shooting the second one through the head with gun.

"Alright, do you remember the injection you had before you came ? well that contained a plasmid which let's you shoot out lightning bolts all you have to do I just clam you hands and think electro bolts."

I tell ya after that , i've never felt so all-powerful in my life.

"Ok that's enough L24, now come back up i have a surprise for you."

I went back to the room and that's when met her.

"L24 this is ellie , she's your little sister." said Wayner.

She was pretty cute with her pony tale, purple dress , glowing yellow eyes and the big needle with the baby bottle.

"Daddy, daddy pick me up." ellie said in a childish way.

"I'm sure you two will be together forever."

And that's how i became a bid daddy in rapture, oh right back to matter at hand, i'm still being chased by splicers so...

i finally reached the hidey-hole and stuffed ellie inside ,then the splicers caught up.

"HAND OVER THE ADAM TIN MAN" said the chucky splicer.

So i replied in the proper fashion "GWOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled out my big daddy roar and charged right into the splicers and rain hell upon them bhwawawaw.

After 30 minutes...

*Bam* Bam* *Bam* i banged the wall of the hidey-hole.

"Here i am daddy" said ellie then carried her down to the ground.

"Oh so many angels(dead splicers)".

thank goodness i carried extra bottles

Coming to Rapture was the BEST DECISION EVER.

there you have it please leave a comment and i apologize for my bad grammar


	2. Making a new friend

Hey readers ,I'm sorry for the bad spelling last chapter I promise to try to improve and here the second chapter.

Disclaimer : bioshock belongs to it's respected owners and please don't sue me.

It's been a month since I've been in Rapture and I'm kinda happy with the life I live now , killing fugly zombie people , taking care of a kid , using super powers and using gene tonics to substitute steroids , but I feel lonely well not lonely lonely I have Ellie but I have to have a friend that I can relate to *sigh*.

Anyway I went back to Ms Bower to deliver the ADAM Ellie and I collected from the dead carcasses.

"Here's the stuff Ms Bower , I almost had a heart attack from all the splicers that were playing dead." I said while laying the bottles of ADAM on the table.

"Ah yes thank you L24, huh, you seem down in a slump, is something the matter?" asked Ms Bower.

"Daddy's been really spaced out the entire time we were finding angels today , I had to call him 4 times to carry me after gathering the angel, is daddy mad at Ellie?"

"What? No daddy isn't mad at you, daddy's just bored." I said.

"Bored? You can play with Ellie you know." Ms Bower said.

"I know that , it's just I want someone to talk to that understands my conversations."

"You could talk to me or Mr Wayner." Said Ms Bower.

"Well that's for the offer but I want to have an old fashion guy talk and no offense but you can't do that since you're a woman and Mr Wayner talks are too smart."

Flashback

"As you can see , if we add a wind turbines to your glove to your left hand when you use incinerate the amount of oxygen might increase and the amount of flame will be increase via power of the wind turbines but then it will also be af-"

"Dude , I just wanted to know just how in the hell I don't get burn using it."

End of flashback.

"Have you tried talking to the other big daddies?"

"I tried to find one but the splicers just get in the way so just gave."

"so you haven't even seen another big daddy!" Ms Bower said in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"I see, well there is a place were the other big daddies gather and hang out."

"There yes! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked.

"It isn't that hard to know about even Ellie knows where it is." Said Ms Bower.

"It's true daddy, me and my friends always play where their daddy's play."

"I feel so..so left out." I said.

"Anyway, the big daddy hang out spot is the Fishbowl Diner at Pauper's Drop." Ms Bower Said.

"A building? Aren't those usually filled with splicers?" I asked.

"Don't worry , The Fishbowl Dinner is one of the building I've made splicer-free with the help of the big daddies , you can go check it out now if you want to."

"I think I'll go there right now." I said.

So I placed Ellie on my shoulder ,said goodbye to Ms Bower and left for The Fishbowl Dinner.

Paper's Drop Area around the Fishbowl dinner.

When I reached there the palace was unlike the other parts of Rapture it was cleaned and splicer-free well no wonder there's turrets and security bots everywhere.

Anyway I went inside of the Diner(but look more like a bar) and saw lots of big daddies hanging out and doing well guy stuff just like I dreamed. I also left Ellie with the other little sister's in there for her to play with and started my friend hunt.

I first tried to be befriend the bartender.

"What will ya have?" said the bartender.

"Oh em, fresh water please." I said.

Then the bartender handed me a glass of water.

"So , hai my names L24 I'm a new recruit and-"

"What will ya have?" the bartender said again.

"Wait, no I'm just introducing myself to you."

"What will ya have?" the bartender said again again.

"Look I'm trying to have a conversation with you" I was furious well until I heard two big daddies talking.

"Hei ,check it out that guy talking to the robotic bartender." Said one big daddy.

"I know what a loser." Said the other.

Feeling embarrassed I slowly moved away from the big daddy sized bar stool and covered my face with a paper bag but then breaking because my helmet was too big I then one of those big daddies laughed out loud. I then went to the little sister play pen where Ellie was with her friends socializing. I noticed another big daddy near the play pen, maybe I could befriend him.

"Hei there." I said first.

"oh hai." He relied.

"So, which one's your's." I asked.

"She over there." He said.

I looked where he was pointing and saw a little sister bullying other little sister and it was Ellie!

"Hei, your kid's bullying my kid, stop her!" I snaped at him.

"Relax , their just playing." He said calmly.

"pulling her hair and pushing her down is now playing." Then I shoved him.

"Oh ,so you wanna fight do ya."

So like any small argument in a bar it then turn into a bar fight. The little sister's play pen had fences that provided some protection for them, but as for me not so much. As for the bartender….

"Danger, danger , bar fight in progress, initiate protection procedure" *transforms into a metal beer bottle*

After an hour , I was left sitting on the steps of the diner with cracks on my helmet's eye glass, bruises on my stomach and I'm pretty sure someone stole my some of my EVE hypos and ammo while I was fighting.

"Thanks for sticking for me daddy, that mandy was a real do do head." Said Ellie who was on my back.

"It's nothing honey ,I was doing what I was suppose to." I said.

"Hei L24 you there?" said someone through my communicator in my helmet.

"Mr Wayner , is that you? What's up?"

"The surface of course hehehehe, anyway that's besides the point I heard you got into your first bar fight how do feel?"

"Well , my body and my pride have been crushed but I'm still fine."

"Hahaha excellent, ok back to business Tina said you have to get to the Sinclair Deluxe Hotel to collect some ADAM."

"What now? But I'm low and ammo, EVE hypos and self-esteem right about now."

"Oh quit your bitching, you'll get some what you need there now pick your sorry self and head for that hotel." Said Wayner in a very frightening voice.

"Yes sir."

"Woah daddy, your shaking a lot hehe, it's like a massage chair."

At the Sinclair Deluxe hotel.

I don't mind ADAM hunting ,but Wayner didn't tell me that the hotel will be dark and full of play-dead splicers ,he knows how much I'm afraid of them I mean there was even this splicer that was hanged on a rope that attacked me seriously.

"Ok honey, we're here now do your stuff." I said.

"Alright daddy." Ellie said.

Like clockwork the moment Ellie implanted her needle in the flesh bag, splicers come out of no where seriously some of them came from under the floorboards.

"Come get some you sons of bitches , I got some led with your name on it *bang*,and you*bang*,and you bang*, and you *click* huh! *click* *click* *click*."

"Look ! the tin man's out of juice, nows are chance, GANG UP ON HIM." Said one of the splicers.

*ZAAAAAAAPPPPP*

"You were saying freak!... oh right he's died." I said "now, feel my DIVINE WRATH! *puff* DAMN IT."

With now ammo or EVE hypo left the splicers piled up on me ,leaving Ellie unprotected I could only this whole day was a bad dream but then.

*Ratatatatatatatatata* the sound was a machine gun firing.

A big daddy who had the some suit as me come into the fight

"Reinforcements are here! *ratatatata* boom* YEAH!" said the big daddy.

He shot and burned the splicers that were on me.

"What the, who the heck are you?" I said.

"Huh , your L24 right? my name is T73 and Wayner asked me to give you assistants, by the way here are some EVE hypos and ammo."

"But he didn- wait( you get what you'll need there….)oh I've gotta thank him later."

"You wanna keep Day dreaming all day thanks fine with me ,but I'm not fine about keeping for little sister safe for you." Said T73.

"Oh sorry, let's lock and load." I said.

"I get half of the ADAM after this right?"

"Of course you'll do." I said.

After 20 minutes of mutilating splicers later.

"Thanks for the help man, I really needed it." I said.

"No problem , big daddies got to stick together am I right." I said T73.

"Daddy I finished collecting the angels." Said Ellie.

"Daddy I'm done harvesting ADAM." Said T73's little sister.

"Let me introduce you to-" T73 was about to finish until.

"HAI GWEN." Ellie said.

"OH HAI ELLIE." Gwen said.

"Well that was convenient."

"Come on Gwen, we've got to go some where else now." Said T73.

"I'm not moving, I wanna play with Ellie."

"Why don't we put them at the Fishbowl Diner's play pen ,you don't to be there immediately right?" I said.

"A' right I wanna get a drink anyway." T73 said.

"Who said anything about drinks?"

"I'm buying."

"Let's go, go, go beer awaits." I said.

At the Fishbowl Diner.

Me and T73 had a great time , drinking beer, talking about splicer experiences,and talk about our interests ,turns out we both like the same song.

"Don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't ya wish your girlfriend was a freak like me don't ya" we both sang in unison.

He was like Turk and I'm J.D like scrubs. And we drank until we couldn't drink no more and vomited .There was a problem though, since there is only one small hole in the helmet that was open we had some amount of puke on our faces until we could have poured it out.

Oh as for that little sister that bullied Ellie, Ellie and Gwen bullied her back , it was no problem T73 got the bully's big daddy drunk enough to pass out we also we drawed on the poor bastard's face. Having a buddy that would help you pull pranks are awesome.

And that's how I made a new friends.

Side story.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!" said Wayner.

Mr Wayner was shouting in shock because L24's rivet gun jammed.

"Well, I ran out on ammo then I remembered that the gun can also the used as meele, so I kept bonking splicers on the head until I got enough money to buy ammo from the vending machine."

"How many times did you bonk it on the splicers."

"About that, I loss count after 45 but more importantly can you please fix it."

"Fine, but'll cost you."

Mr Wayner started tinkering on the gun until….

*bang bang bang bang bang bang * it got trigger happy.

"TAKE COVER" I said.

*bang* broke a glass tank holding a splicer.

"I'M FREE." Said the splicer

*BANG*

"Freedom never hurted so much." The splicer said being shot in the groin.

"I better get half off on this." I said.

"After that show I'll fix it for you for free."

That's all folks oh and you comment what you want for the next side story for the next chapter I might write it.

Add on Disclaimer : Scrubs does not belong to me it belong to it's respected owners.


	3. Food works

Hey reader's here's chapter 3.

Sorry if the last chapter was a little chessey and lame so I hope you enjoy this one.

Also I added a little something to explain the new age big daddy suit.

Disclaimer : bioshock does not belong to me it belongs to it's respected owners please don't sue me.

* * *

Date .2010

Here's a recap of my new life, me and some other useless and lowlife people of society were dragged by a group of mysterious people to an underwater city. We were made into these "Big Daddies" to collect red liquid ADAM with our under aged partners and wipe out some zombie things called splicers just because some people want to make this underwater dump into a paradise and make money (that's gonna take a while.) Anyway this is my story my name is L24 and I'm a big daddy.

I finally made a friend, another big daddy named T73. He's the best bud you could ever had , so far we've been hanging out ,drinking beer, shooting down splicers together . We even join a barbershop quartet, but then we quit when we realized it was a GAY barbershop quartet. Anyway back to the story..

Wayner's Lab.

"Alright , one machine gun with 175 .50 caliber rounds , a hacking tool with 3 hack darts , three EVE hypos and a freezing plasmid for you L24." Said Wayner.

"Hooray for weapons." I cheered.

"As for you T73, a camera, a tube of super glue, 2 plungers and this months issue of Girl's Who Take Their Clothes Off And Do Naughty Things, I suggest you see page 35. Miss Elanor will make you feel at least one bone on your lower body."

"Hell yeah." Said T73.

"Might I ask what you are going to do with all this stuff?" asked Wayner.

"Me and L24 are planning to get a certain someone super drunk at the Fishbowl Diner then super glue plungers on the poor guy's chest. Hahaha it's gonna be sweet." Replied T73.

"So drawing on him wasn't enough?" Wayner asked.

"How the heck did you know?" I asked.

"Let me show you guys how."

Wayner then pulled of a giant piece of cloth off a huge figure that was on the lab's metal table, what was under the cloth was to our horrific surprise was a dead big daddy with a lot of bullet holes on him and some scribbles on him(OH CRAP).

"Mr Wayner, please don't tell me-" I asked

"That's right, this is the poor guy that you two doodled on."

"B…uu..t, how the hell did this happen!" said T73.

"The fellow was exploring a very dark part of rapture, he was suppose to be stealthy ,but then the splicers got the jump on him and his little sister because apparently someone drawn on him with glow in the dark marker!"

"We thought that it would be funny." I said.

"Guys this is not high school, this is rapture, you can die from the smallest flaw that you do instead of just being humiliated for a few months. Seriously, do you know how expensive it is make new big daddies? You've got the weapons , the armor, the big daddy treatments and other stuff."

"What about the little sister?" asked T73.

"She's next to him over there, she dropped as soon as the splicers yanked the ADAM slug from her."

"Shit , we're sorry, what do you want us to do then?" I asked.

"Oh It's not up me to decide what to do to you, from above you shall get your punishment." Said Wayner.

And he was right…..

"SUBJECT L24, SUBJECT T73 MARCH YOUR METAL BUTTS UP TO MY OFFICE NOW." Miss Bower yelled over Rapture's P.A. system.

"Oh crap, Miss Bower sounds like she's gonna kill us." Said T73.

"If we don't go up there she might sent an all out search for us like she did with that escaped splicer, oh well, see ya Mr Wayner." I said.

So T73 and I went up to Miss Bower's office, taking slow steps to save our last moments.

Meanwhile…

"Well they're gone, now to do what I hate the most with dead daddies , opening them for parts ,"

At Miss Bowers office.

"You yell- I mean called for us Miss Bower?" I asked while trying to stop my legs from shaking.

Miss Bower was staring at her window that showed all of rapture."Boys tell me, what do you think I am looking at?" she said.

"Em , an underwater city?" replied T73.

"An underwater city which I dream to modernize and clean up, but, I my dream keeps getting delayed because of dead daddies everywhere each day !"

"Hey, we only got one big daddy killed and it was by accident." I said.

"That's correct, but never in the all years I've been in Rapture has a big daddy died because of a couple of drunk morons.!"

"We're sorry and we promise to never do it again." I said.

"And if you don't , I'll personally see to it that you two get brainwashed like the crackheads that didn't cooperate!" Bower said.

"Yes ma'am"

"Anyway as punishment I want you guys to clear out all the splicers in the Kashmir restaurant and when your done clearing them and restarted the security bots, contact Wayner, he will send you some materials to fix some parts of the restaurant."

"WHAT! Why I mean there's only two of us." Said T73

"Don't worry you'll survive, the reason is because I have important guest coming to Rapture for lunch, conquering Rapture is a very expensive project ,so I need sponsors to help me in the money department, now get to it."

"We're going."

"Oh and I appreciate if you finish it quickly the guests are coming are in a month's time."

After we left Miss Bower's office me and T73 went to our little sister's hidey hole and took them for the trip. I mean there's bound to be a whole pile of corpses with ADAM in them.

When we reached the place it was exactly what you'd call a great place to have meal, the floors were crushed ,wet and could easily break,every decoration in the celling was barely hanging one of the decorations was a giant neon sign that said ne..y..a.r's .ev..19… was all I could make out though.

"Look ,look daddy an angel." Said Ellie.

"Alright honey just let me put you down..there."

"Can I go down too daddy, Can I can I? asked Gwen.

"Hold your horses little one and…(puts her down on the ground) there you go."

So the girls started to extract the ADAM from the body,T73 said he'd look after the girls while I went splicer exterminating and would contact me if they were done.

I first went into the kitchen, it was like a luxury hotel's kitchen except for the dirt, blood and above all else SPLICERS! They came from all directions with guns, rusty pipes and sharp knives. I beat the first splicer grabbing his head using the ice plasmid then threw him to his companions shattering him in a split second.

The second splicer had a gun and started shooting me, thanks to the big daddy suit that didn't that much so I used my new Gatling gun on the former citizen *ratatatatatatatatatatatata* and the Swiss cheesed splicer fell.

The last one tried to use his knives to slash me but all that did was dulling his weapon, I switch to my fire plasmid and used the move I've been saving for last…PLASMID PUNCH, it cremated it's stomach and it was the end of that.

After that I checked the room and bodies for anything I could use, there was a few dollars and ammo I found from the splicers .I found some canned stew, moldy bread and vodka in the kitchen fridge. I also found what maybe once was the restaurant's waitress, her belly was glowing so I took it with me so Ellie and Gwen could extract ADAM from it.

"Hey , buddy you there?" T73 said through my communicator.

"Oh hey T73, you guys done? Are the girls ok?"

"Relax, captain caretaker the girls are fine covered in some splicer blood but fine, anyway listen your still in the kitchen right?"

"Yeah killed some splicers too why?"

"Do you see a freezer anywhere?"

I looked around and saw a big white door with a code lock and had the label COLD FOOD STORAGE CHAMBER.(That's obvious and convenient.)

"Yeah"

"Good now can you input the code 2309 to the door."

"Huh sure."

So I went near the door and put in the codes like T73 told me to and it opened. Inside I saw some fish bones and a frozen corpse with a blown head it also had a gun in one hand probably the one he used to kill himself .

"T73 I'm inside the freezer and would you tell me how you got the codes in the first place?" I asked.

"Listen to this I found this audio diary under a table when I was defending the girls." He said.

The audio diary started to play…"Hai my names Morty. I'm a busboy aahh this is my first audio diary, I found two of em in some customers bag along with a revolver. Anyway I've stolen some of the chief's recipes sheets and I've hidden them in my secret spot in the restaura- *other man's voice* MORTY COME IN TO THE KITCHEN NOW! *Morty again, gah chief's probably gonna ask me to put the fish in the freezer and then yell at me for not remembering the freezer's code 2309." The audio diary ended at that.

"So I figured why not open the freezer and pillage whatever that's in there."

"Sorry to burst your bubble pal , but the only that's in here is a dead body, a small revolver we big daddies can barely hold and a some fish bones."

"Is the dead body Morty?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Check if he has the second audio diary on him, he mentioned it didn't he?"

"Wait" I said , I flipped "Morty" over and found an audio diary behind him. "Got it but I'll go to your side to listen with you, I've got a corpse for the girls."

"I was expecting a teddy bear for them …but ok."

On my way back to T73 and the girls I restarted some old turrets and security cameras to fend off the splicers from coming to the kitchen. Just hope the splicers aren't fast enough to hack these things again, I reached everybody after a few minutes, T73 was twiddling his thumbs and the girls were playing some game called patty cake.

"Daddy you're back" Ellie said with glee.

"I got you guys a present." I said and drop the ADAM filled meat-sack to the ground gently "Yah an angel" she said

"Remember to share with your friend"

"Ok daddy" Ellie said then called Gwen over for the Extracting-fest.

"So you got it on you." T73 asked.

"Sure just let me press this button and…"

The thing started "BERRRR, well day 8 I've been in the freezer, the stupid spliced up chief got angry at me for stealing his recipes, before I could beg for my life he threw me into the freezer without thinking,I've been keeping myself alive by eating some of the frozen fish in here but it's all gone 4 days ago, so hungry, so tired so cold I can't take it anymore . Good thing I still have the revolver with me, whoever found this audio diary my secret spot to the recipes is-.

Before it could finish we heard a splicer howling on top of the neon sign, the splicer jumped down and made a huge crashing sound that attracted about 6 of his buddies. The splicer he was huge, fatty huge not muscular huge and he was wearing white cloths and some sort of chief's hat!

"WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS THAT THEIFING RAT MORTY, I'M GONNA RING HIS NECK AND SCRAPE HIS EYES OUT!" Said the big splicer.

"Crap, that's the chief isn't it." T73 said

"Probably, I can't believe he's stupid enough to think the recording is the real person." I said.

"Daddy, Gwen and I are done, can I have a piggy back ride, I'm tired."

"Oh sure, sure, honey get on, now hang on tight it's gonna get very bumpy."

"Ok daddy."

"Ready to cap some asses, partner." T73 said

"Oh yeah."

The fight started when the Big Splicer charged at us , we manage to avoid his first attempt he crash into one of the wall and got stuck ,then T73 used his hack tool to get one of the security camera's working again. While he was busy hacking I took on 2 splicers.

"The two splicers were both carrying guns so I had to make they didn't hit Ellie, I used my freezing plasmid to turn them both into statues so I could use my drill to break them into pieces. "Daddy look out bad angels." Ellie said .

I turned around and 2 other splicers were above me about to slash me with their weapons, but then they were shot with a bombardment of bullet's that come from the security bots."Thanks buddy." I said "No problem, DUCK!."

I did as he said and he used his rivet gun to nail a splicer that was behind me, I also burned a splicers that was about to shoot T73. "Nice job but where's the Chief?" T73 asked.

We then saw the Big Splicer, he eventually got unstuck and was holding the Audio diary, ready to crush it in his fist.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT OUT OF THE FREEZER MORTY, BUTI'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU NEVER EVER REVEAL MY RECIPE." Said the Big Splicer.

"Oh no you don't." I said ,T73 and I both use our electric plasmid on him and while he was convulsing from the electricity I charged into him with my drill and ripping off the flesh on his right arm, leaving nothing but some flesh and bone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH Damn you, this has nothing to do with you SO GET LOST! " he said.

He then charged back at me even though I just destroyed his right arm, the force of the charge felt like a hit from a trunk. I was thrown back a few feet luckily I leaned forward before Ellie could have gotten crushed but I was exhausted.

"Get up daddy, get up." Ellie said.

"Partner!" T73 yelled while continued firing the electrical plasmid until his EVE ran out. " Damn it , why did have to spend my money on that porno magazine , oh well good old fashion machine gun should do the trick."*ratatatatatatata*

T73 bullets pierced the splicer's skin but it did little effect on him, while T73 and the bots was keeping him busy, I slowly walked to the splicer still tired from that last blow, he was facing the other direction so I lifted my drill about to strike from behind but…..

(Grabed the drill with his hand)"Thought you could sneak up on me and drill my back ,hahahaha, even if you did succeeded in doing that it would have useless."

"I wasn't planning to do that, I was planning to do THIS!" I said. I grabed his destroyed arm's bone and used the electrical plasmid and let electricity circulate through every inch of his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed until he started to look like charcoal and then fell to the floor.

I laid down on the floor exhausted from the fighting."Partner, you alright?" T73 said while walking closer to me.

"Yeah I'm fine *cough*, how's the audio diary?"

"It's over there by the table, Gwen honey can you and get the black box over there?"

"Ok daddy." Gwen said.

Gwen went over to the now burnt Audio diary on the floor not before feeling a little heat from it, she then handed it to her big daddy.

"Looks like we should have used that much power on the monster." T73 said.

"Just press the button."

T73 started the thing but because it was too damaged the only thing in said was

" in ..the …..toilet…..toilet….toilet"

"…."

"…"

"Does the box have to go pee pee?" said Ellie naively.

"Dude, I'm not going to do scuba searching in the toilets just to get a recipe." T73 said

"But maybe Miss Bower would consider sparing us from brainwashing." I replied

"But have you seen the toilets in rapture, I once found a decapitated penis in the bowl."

"Oh come ma…"

"**A DECAPITATED PENIS IN THE BOWL!**"

"You sure? I mean if we get it, we'll get a few more chances to screw up and goof off."

"…Really?"

"Most definitely, in fact, she might let us off if we accidentally kill one more Big daddy." I said

"Well I do want to have some sort of get-out-of-brainwashing-free-card or something then ok."

So we made our way to the staff bathroom in the restaurant cause that would be the logical guess since Morty did 'work' here. On our way there…..

"Hey Gwen, what's a peenes?" Ellie asked.

"Don't know, but last week me and daddy were looking for angels, I think he saw a peenes and then he yelled and ran away." Gwen replied.

"Maybe peenes are evil monsters."

"Yeah, your daddy and my daddy were yelling about peeneses." Gwen said.

Their conversation continued into other stuff but that another story for another day. Anyway when he reached the bathroom there was only one stall so we thought it would be a walk in the park but….

"I can't anything here." I said.

"Then it's ….in the bowl." Said T73.

"Well…it's a good thing we still have the plungers , I'll go first." I said steeling myself to find anything that's not the recipe. But after a few minutes of plunging there was nothing besides a lot of dirty water.

"Oh right, the thing didn't say which toilet so, wanna try the others?" T73 said.

"Sure .but you better do your share as well."

We both went to the other bathrooms first we tried the men's bathroom.

"Find anything?" T73 said.

"Cool, it's not the recipe but it's two dead splicers having a quickie."

"Daddy, what are the angel's doing?" Ellie asked.

"I'll tell you when your twen- no thirty." I replied.

But we still haven't found the recipe. Then we tried the Woman's bathroom, we found a male splicer there, so as a special treat I kicked him in the groin and blew his brains out.

"I can't the recipe on my side how bout you?"

"Nope , and why would he put the recipes in the Woman's Bathroom this wouldn't make sense." T73 replied

"I guess your right, damn it." I said , enraged I punch the side of the wall and one spot crumbled into bits."Whoa, did thought I was that strong…. ! wait, what the-."

I looked closer and noticed the spot on the wall was hollow, inside there was a photo album and an old fashion camera labeled _Morty's_

"A camera and a Photo Album? Well maybe it's another clue." Said T73.

I peered inside the Album and found-

"There are pictures of nude woman here." I said, flipping more pages I found. " The recipes in here. "

"Well man does put valuable thing with the rest of his (Treasure) hehehe".

"Let's call Wayner to deliver the materials then we could ask him to give it to Miss Bower." I said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot we had to repair this place."

"Just let me contact him."

Meanwhile again.

"Ok now to screw the head piece off , OH GOD, why Did in had to be shout In the head to now the bloods where."

*beep **beep**beep*

"Professor Wayner speaking, oh L24 how's the splicer extermination? ….. oh you want the stuff now ok,…. You got something you want me to deliver sure just attach it to the bot when you get the materials,….."No problem ! CRAP! Talk to you later L24 the big daddy's blood is starting to reach my floor."

So we started repair (well more like rebuild) the Kashmir Restaurant But again that's a another story for next time.

After The whole rebuilding and lunch with guests.

(Miss Bower's office)

"Well thanks to you two , the lunch with the guests worked perfectly , they all love the old Rapture recipe you guys found even that fat picky guy from the Burger hut liked in." Miss Bower said.

"Thank you Miss Bower, we hope that next time that when we screw up you won't go too angry." I said.

" No , this achievement will not make me less angry at you two if you goof off, it just make me realize not to kill you guys, just torture you two." She said with a calm expression on her face.

"Thank you ma'am." Said T73 even thought I know he wants to say "I'll kill you bitch".

"Now get back to ADAM gathering with your little sister, I won't have you just lazing around on your metal asses."

"Yes Ma 'am."

* * *

Wayner's corner.

Hello my name is Wayner and today I will talk about the new Big daddy armor.

When I got to Rapture the only Big daddy blueprint Data I could find that wasn't ruined was something called Subject Delta. The Big daddy Projects in Rapture Amazed me since I didn't know people back in the day had this kind of technology ,I was felt impressed and inferior so I thought if these fish people and make golems of protection with spare parts I could make it even super better.

I replace the old metal from the old suits with new age metal and attach in on the knee, feet, chest, and back the rest of the body is cover in thick layers of leather and rubber, we used the some colors with the old suits to respect Rapture.

Next The left hand, the hand has opening on the knuckles, palm and finger tips. On the under arm there is a dial to switch plasmids while the forearm was a shield that reaches until the elbow that the word BIG DADDY on screwed on. Near the back arm the subject's name is labeled on a plate and the EVE and Healing ADAM from the first aids kits are in two tubes both inserted from the shoulder until it reaches the elbow with some of it sticking out to inject the liquids.

The right hand that uses weapons has a label plate also that says Rapture and the wrist has a locking ring with secures the weapons when switched.

The helmet is the same as the Subject Delta with a new locking on system when using the guns, it also has a communicator and a device that gives the Big daddy to use their human voice, we're able to remove that anytime. There is a small hole to feed water and food to the big daddy.

There is Two large cylinder tanks on the back of the big daddy for oxygen and temperature control. The side of the legs have some pockets to hold the weapons but we still haven't figured out have they hold the weapons in the past it will forever be a mystery.

And as for the pooping… the waste is stored in the buttocks area and when full it's dumped out in a special dumping area we've prepare but I'll talk about that some other time.

Well it looks like the author is running out of will to type so that's all for now I'll tell you guys some other stuff next time.

* * *

P-ple-ase com—ment.


	4. Being lost and helping a girl

**Heloo readers here's chapter 4 oh and I'm sorry my description on the new big daddy suit wasn't good and I hope you continue reading and put lots of comment's and now without further adu.**

**Also if you stil don't get the story it's placed years after bioshock 2 and someone else has found rapture and want to make Rapture into a wonderland and the story centers a big daddy thats all.**

* * *

"Is it dead?" said a voice

I slowly regain consciousness and rised my head and saw two splicers one with an old pipe and the other with a tommy gun,

"Weird, metal daddy's don't usual go without they're little girl's." said the other splicer

"Well whatever, let's just take this to the boss and break it down."

After hearing those words I quickly stood up with alerted the two splicers.

"Shit this bloody bastard till alive kill it!" said one of them.

They were about to attack but….*BOOM* I was faster, I lighted the pipe splicer with incinerate first then the other splicer started shooting me._ now that a stupid thing to do._

"Stay back you son of a bitch!" but that was it's last words before I drilled it's face open.

After that, I tried to remember what the hell happened yesterday. Then it hit me like a bad hangover….

* * *

Flashback

"Daddy , daddy look pretty flowers" Ellie said.

"That's nice honey but daddy's kinda busy." I said while shooting down a bunch of splicers.

Me and T73 were doing our daily ADAM hunting and ran into a bunch of splicers like we always do but today something different happened.

"Damn, they're like a pack wolves today right partner?" T73 said.

"Yeah ,and some of them are packing major heat." I said.

What I was referring too was the splicers who had some TNT on them, we had no particular idea on how to deal with them except with the usual way.

"EAT GUNPOWDER YOU METAL FREAKS." Said one of the splicers while preparing to throw a bomb at us from his box of explosives

"Oh no you don't ." I said.

So I threw a ball of fire at him but that wasn't such good move. The guy was standing against the glass wall so.

Box of booms +Ball of fire=Crap

I eliminate the splicer but damaged the glass which then the ocean water started to leaked in, Some of the splicers ran off while some stayed and fought like idiots. Before the entire area was flooded I…..

"Honey stay with Gwen's daddy ok."

"But I wanna stay with my daddy."

"Aww thanks Ellie but this is the only way." I said then I tossed her to T73 because he was the nearest to the door.

"Partner!" T73 said.

"When you reached the door remember to lock it understand."

"But what about you? " he said " you won't get through."

"And so will the water, don't worry I'm in a diver's suit so I'll survive."

Just then the entire glass shattered and sea water flooded in drowning some of the splicers while was swept away due to the water pressure, the last words I heard were "daddy!"

Then I walked around the ocean floor to find a drainage room somewhere , After some hours walking around I finally found one, I got inside ,drained the water and collapsed because of the exhaustion.

* * *

End of flashback.

Well that solves the mystery on how I got here, now to get out of here wherever here is.i checked my communicator to find out if it works but all that I can hear is static _Great ._I then checked my ammo pouch on my right arm and my Eve tube on my left arm and found out I was low on both ends.

"Well, crap looks like I have go scavenging for stuff like a raccoon." I said to myself.

I looked around my surrounding and saw an run downed building.

"Fontaine's home for the poor huh. Well it's about to get a whole lot poorer."

* * *

Meanwhile (Miss Bower's office)

"So, your telling me you want to let out a search party to find L24 am I right?" said Miss Bower sitting on her car a grimace on her face.

"Yeah we've got to save him." Said T73.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to waste that much power just to search for one big daddy."

"How can you be so heartless!"

"Do I have to remind you that big daddies die everyday but we don't go into saving mode everytime subject T73."

"Fine then I'll go save him myself."

"Oh no you don't, I won't be losing another daddy just to go after a may already doomed daddy."

"But-"

Then Miss Bower went over to T73 and whispered something next to his helmet and for some reason T73 stopped his complaining and went out the office with Gwen and Ellie without a word.

"My, my, I didn't think you had to use the _**That**_ on him."

"Wayner, how long have to been listening through the video screen?" Miss Bower said

"Not very long, anyway I'm here to tell you on Alice's progress." Professor Wayner said.

"Has she reached the target point yet?"

"Yes and it's just as bad as we thought, the number of died daddies there is more then any other place."

"I see, oh and inform her to look out for any big daddies that are still alive." Miss Bower.

"Gotta save what we can huh, ok I tell her."

* * *

Back to L24.

Well the things I could find in the poor house was enough ammo and eve hypos for a days worth of splicers exterminating, two first aid kits, some beer and a bear trap don't know why a bear trap is under the sea though but I took it with me anyway

Anyway after I got my supplies I walk around the place to find a way out but most of the door's I found were either stuck or leads to no where. After some time of searching later I ended up some where that has an old fashion hanging stage complete with a dead bodies hanging there and some banners that say **GENE TRAITOR**.

I took a sit on the stage to take a breather.

"Oh man , I have got to get out of here, sooner or later I'm gonna run out of ammo and eve hypos ,not to mention Miss Bower gonna have my head." I said.

"Don't worry you metal freak, we'll be taking your head instead." said a voice.

I looked up and saw one of those splicer's with hooks on them, he was about to drop on top of me to ambush me but luckily I dodged him and nailed him to the stage with my rivet gun.

"GOD DAMN IT, I'M STUCK, GET HIM FELLAS ."

Suddenly, a squad of splicers came out of nowhere ready to strike me down.

"Bring it on you dipshits."

I first set some oil on the floor on fire to slow them down, then some very brave and very stupid splicers came but they were no match for my rivet gun.

Then they used the flames against me by shooting from the other side so couldn't see them, I switched to my machine gun and started to shoot randomly hopefully getting some of them and it work mostly.

The flames started to go out and the splicers were no where to be found until I felt bullets coming from left and right. I got most of them but I was staring to get tired from the fighting and I didn't any first aid kits left.

I kneel on one foot to keep my balance but I was sure I was going to die.

"Keep shooting fellas this bastard gonna fall soon." Said the splicer who was till nailed to the stage.

Just then, a loud shriek could be heard all over the area. A dark figure fell from the ceiling and landed on one of the splicers, intently the splicer fell to the ground.

Then the other splicers started shooting at the figure but by the time they started shooting she was no where to be found, suddenly a few ball of fire rain on the splicers eliminating some of of them .

At this point the splicers were panicking totally ignoring me and focused and the homicidal figure, so I used the opportunity and electrocuted some of them. Then the figure jump down to the floor and started slicing the splicers with incredible speed.

"HEY, WHAT FUCKS GOING ON THERE!" said the splicer who was still nailed to the stage, but no one replied since all of his buddies were killed already.

After killing of the last splicer,the killer slowly made it's way to me. I looked closer to see what the figure was and it looked like a big daddy but different, instead of a large helmet like the rest of us this one had a smaller one and it was circle shaped. On its right arm it had some sort of blade and a small canon while the left arm had a big needle, the legs had some kind of jets on them. And also the most notable characteristic was the figure had two orb on-WAIT! WHAT! OR THOSE BOOBS!. I can't believe it my metal ass was saved by a **GIRL.**

"Are you alright,*while staring at my number plate* um L24?" said the girl.

"Well my pride is shattered, most of my joints ache ,I'm sober but all and all I'm good."

"hehehe your funny."

"And your homicidal, I like that, by the way who or what are you?"

"Oh my apologize my name's Alice and I'm a big sister."

* * *

Back to Ellie

T73 was back at Wayner's lab to refill his ammo and eve hypos for the second time ,while Gwen and Ellie were talking.

"I miss my daddy." said Ellie with a frown on her face.

"Don't worry Ellie, I'm sure my daddy will find your daddy soon." Said Gwen.

"But I want to see daddy now ,what if he accidentally met a peenes!"

"But auntie bower said he's in the water with his daddy clothes and we can't go long in the water."

"Then I'm going to have daddy clothes just like daddy."

"Maybe you could ask uncle Wayner."

"Nah, he's busy with your daddy talking about grown up stuff."

"I know how bout uncle Dexter?"

Dexter was one of Wayner's many assistant's ,he's been known to do stuff quickly wheatear its to repair some part's , making new parts for big daddy suits and making a good sandwich.

"Yeah that'll work but what about your daddy?"

"Don't worry, daddy's been very slow today so he won't mine."

"Ok bye Gwen wish me luck."

Ellie went over to the assistant's lounge to find Dexter, Ellie then found Dexter sit on the lounge's sofa drinking coffee and reading a piece of newspaer_._

"Uncle dexter!" yelled Ellie

Dexter startled by the sudden loud yell accidentally drop his coffee on his newspaper.

"Oh great there goes my comics, huh what do you want little one?" Dexter said.

"I want daddy clothes."

"Daddy clothes ? Oh you must mean a diving suit but why do you want one?"

"Cause daddy is outside so I want to follow him."

"(Aww she's such a hard working little girl) alright wait right here."Dexter said while walking out of the lounge.

Few minutes later.

"Here you go, one small daddy diving suit." Dexter said handing Ellie a small diver suit. It was just a small sized wet suit with a fish bowl connected to a miniature oxygen tank slaped on

"Thanks uncle Dexter bye-bye." said Ellie while running to the little sister toilet to change.

"Now to relax and borrow someone's news-"

"Dexter" said Wayner. "I need your help taking this dead big daddy out of his suit and bring me a ham sandwich."

* * *

Back to L24 again.

"So let me get this straight." I said." You are big sister are former little sister that's grown up and have plasmid powers from old ADAM that you consumed when you were a kid?"

"Yup" Alice said.

"And you're here because a lot of daddy stop coming back from here and you here to get rid of the problem is that right?"

"Pretty much."

"You **alone**"

"Oh did you forget who saved you from near death by splicers single handedly?"

"Well-"

"HEY YOU SHITHEADS, GET ME UNSTUCK SO CAN I KILL YOU AND GET YOUR ADAM!" said the splicer who was still nailed down.

"Hold that thought." I said to Alice, then I walked over to the splicer "What's your name freak?" i asked.

"THE NAMES LENNY YA TIN HEAD NOW LET ME GO AND I'LL SCREW YOU OFF,WAIT WHAT THE F-."

I stomped him to death with my heavy metal boot."Where was I… oh yeah fine you're qualified for the job but you could use the extra muscle."

"Oh such a gentlemen ,ok then I accept."

"But in return can you guide me back to home base, i kinda got lost during my last mission."

"Your communicator busted i presume, it's ok then since i have get back there anyway."

"Great but first ,do you mind I search the bodies for stuff I'm kinda low on first aid kits and I'm slowly losing my consciousness."

"Oh it's ok I have gather Adam from them anyway."

* * *

Back to Ellie again.

Ellie had already strapped on the mini diving suit with ADAM extractor in hand and already in the deep ocean water but she still has no idea how to L24.

"Oh I thought that I could find daddy after having daddy clothes but I dunno where daddy is *sigh*"

Just then an eel passed by there.

"Ohh, a flat fishy, come back flat fishy." She said while chasing it.

* * *

Back to L24.

After we've took what we needed we looked around for any clues for the dead daddy problems and we ended up at a hotel, Artemis suites was it's name and we could see dead left and right but the weird thing is that some of they're parts were removed like they were machines that have been recycled.

"What the hell? who would want to strip the big daddy? i mean..."

"Hush, i hear footsteps coming hide." Alice said directing me to some near by wreckage but i was too big to hide there so i played dead.

Suddenly two banged up looking big daddies come out of the building alt least thats what i thought... they were actually splicers wearing some Big daddy metal parts.

"Darn it, it's so troublesome to use these parts." said the first splicer.

"I know, what was the boss thinking,_sure_ we're a little stronger and the daddies are dying but we're losing a lot of manpower." said the second one.

"Well at least i hope that Lenny's group come back ,even if he's a whinny bitch and uses his hooks to poke us."

"Well that's a coincidence, i just butchered a splicer called Lenny." i said slowly raising behind these to bastards ,my helmet glowing bright red with rage, i slammed both they're head together crushing they're skulls.

"At least we know what happens to the big daddies here." Alice said.

"Yeah ,having they're parts removed so the splicers can be stronger." i said.

"Let's get inside ,the more splicers we kill ,the faster we can finish this."

"Agreed."

We both when inside and found more died daddies, some with they're parts intact and some didn't have the luxury of dying killed some "cyborg splicers" along the way,they were harder that regular splicers since they covered themselves with big daddy armor.

I was shooting them down while using one of the big daddy corpses to shield Alice went on a frontal assault since she has more then enough speed tonic in her so the splicer had no time to get her before they you know ...die.

After some time we reached a floor which was had a big space,no wall was very dark.I took a few steps then i bumped into something small like a ragdoll.

"What the heck? *looked down* Oh my God!" i said.

It was a little sister body lifeless most have been from one of the daddies,we also saw the other ones.

"Someone must be real desperate for ADAM to kill off the big daddies and the little sisters." said Alice.

"Yeah, but who could have don't this!"

"That would be me."

Alice and I looked to the direction of the voice and saw a splicer sitting on a make-shift throne with ADAM bottles next to splicer was very **DIFFRENT. **He had two big daddy drill attracted to both of his hands and i could have sworn the drills were glowing legs had some a metal stuff on his legs.

"So your the bastard that's been killing the daddies and sisters huh?"Alice said.

"Why yes, yes i did, i started doing it after i took a daddy's drill from a chinamen's dead body at the clinic." said the drill splicer.

"Well it makes sense, it takes a nut job to do a nut's job." i said.

"Oh really now?" the splicer said. suddenly he vanished into thin air ,then Alice and I felt a hot and immense blow to our backside,it was so strong it knocked Alice to the wooden floorboards. he then suddenly appeared again with his drills that were literally on fire.

"You like that, I've had enough ADAM in me to use multiple plasmids at once."

"Multiple plasmids!" Alice said

"That's right, i used the houndini,aerodash and incinerate plasmid on you guys, still think i'm a nut job!"

"Your right." i said."Your a roast chest**NUT **."

"Well your gonna be dead soon anyway so i don't care." he said.

Then he turned invisible again, i tried to predict where he would hit but it didn't time he knocked me so hard i fell down on the wooden floor but then thanks to my weight i broke the wooden floor and dropped a few floors all the way to the ground floor.

"Damn that hurt like a bitch." i said.

Suddenly the splicer jump down and pinned me to the ground readying his flaming drills.

"Any last words?" he said.

"Yeah , ALICE AIM FOR THE HEAD!"

Confused the splicer looked back and saw Alice jumping down ready kill the guy, but the splicer turn invisible and disappeared leaving Alice to fall on top of me and i can tell ya those big sister suits are heavier than they seem.

"Crap , Alice pick your self up and let's get out of here."

"But we can't leave this guy he'll-"

"Who said we're running away, i need some space to think plus he knows the place more then us so it would be best to leave the building."

"Alright."

We rushed out of the building with the splicer right behind us.

"You two are not gonna escape!"

"Come on think what can i use to distract him." i thought just then i show some security cameras near the entrance."hope this works." i launched my hack dart at the cameras and they started to scan the area for anything that's not me.

"Say cheese for the cameras bitch." i said

"What!" said the splicer.

Then the cameras spotted the him and sent the bots on him.

"That should keep him busy for a while now to think of a plan."

"Wait , L24 look!" Alice pointed

I looked at where Alice has pointing and saw a little girl with a divers suit or more of a wet suit with a fishbowl helmet on one hand and an ADAM extractor on the other.

"DADDY!"

"ELLIE!" i said while picking her up and running for my life at the same time.

"i take it that's your's."

"Yeah, but Ellie what are and how did you get here?"

"I got missing of daddy so Ellie ask uncle dexter to make daddy clothes and so Ellie went into the water to find daddy then Ellie find a flat fishy and followed flat fishy then saw flat fishy go into hole then Ellie also went into the hole then Ellie was here and found flat fishy not moving so Ellie went exploring and find daddy."

"Aww your such a good girl, whose a good girl, whose a good girl who risked life for her daddy?"

"Ellie is, Ellie is."

"Erm, L24."

"Oh right,Ellie this is Big sister Alice and Alice this is my little harbinger Ellie."

"Nice to meet you Big sister."

"Me too Ellie , Anyway back to the problem at hand, how are we gonna kill that splicer?"

"Let's see,we're dealing with two gigantic battle drills stuck to his hands, able to use more than one plasmid at once, has some armor on him and clearly has a big case of super ADAM addiction, wait ADAM...Ellie, could you borrow daddy your toy?"

"Ok daddy."

"Alice do happen to have the Cyclone trap plasmid on you?"

"yeah why?"

"I've got a plan."

Some where else.

The splicer had just destroyed the bots into iddy biddy pieces and was on the our trail.

"Damn those little fuckers ran off to?" he said. "Huh!" He spotted a full bottle of ADAM on the ground unprotected just standing there.

"Well i can't killer any daddies or sisters on an empty stomach."

So he slowly walked to the bottle ignoring everything else (_Big mistake).A_s he reached for the ADAM bottle he felt like something sharp on his leg.

"What the hell a bear-trap!"

"That's right." i said from a distance.

"What you think this thing could stop me well your dead wrong." he said turning invisible and tried to use aerodash on us but was slowed down a lot because of the bear trap.

"Oh i wouldn't do that i were you."

"Like i'd listen to advise to a tin moron- wait!" the splicer his feet and they were on fire."How the heck!"

"Well if you look behind there's an "oil pond" on the floor and since you just dragged the metal bear-trap at high-speed, the friction created little sparks that ignited your feet.

"GAH! i can't put them out ,water!, water!." He then ran to the nearest puddle hoping to put the fire out since he can't do it with his freakin fire as soon as he reached the pond he was tossed up in the air.

"Wha!"

"Oh i forgot to mention, Alice placed one of the cyclone traps on the pond and you can't use aerodash in the air now can you."

When he droped hard on the small puddle, I unleashed a big can on electrical pain and Alice shot a ball of lighting from her plasmid cannon also thanks to all the metal on him it hurts twice as much.

"BZZZZ, yo..uu of ..aa."

"Well that ends the danger of...wait, we didn't get his name did we." Alice said.

"Well who gives a damn, now time to get back to HQ i'm beat."

"We going home now daddy?"

"Yes honey, we're going home."

After we got back from where ever there was the first thing miss bower said was "Oh your alive L24 , and i already prepared a metal tombstone for you oh well."

"How...erm thought full ma'am."

"Well i have to thank you for helping Alice here to eradicate the problem."

"Yeah, i would have been a dead sister if it wasn't for your plan."

"Anyway it seems you had a rough day,and i think you should get to the lab for repairs that you rightfully deserve." Miss Bower said.

"Thank you ma'am."

"I'll accompany you." Alice said.

"Great, well i'll see you guys later."

* * *

Side story.

somewhere in Point Prometheus.

"Darn so hungry, haven't had meal in 7 hours." T73 said.

"Daddy i'm done *munch* *munch*" said Gwen.

"Oh good girl- wait were did you get the snack Gwen! did you cannibalized on the angels, and i hoped you'd be like all the other girls and eat sprinkles and unicorns like all the other girls."

"No daddy, i found potato chips in a room with two glass windows."

"Windows huh, show me."

"Ok daddy."

So Gwen lead her daddy to where she found the chips , she lead him to a room with two screens one with a picture of a some big daddy and the other a lady.

"Where's the chips?"

"Daddy has to press a button but Gwen forget with one."

"It's ok honey i can figure it by myself."

T73 then press the button that belong to the lady screen."Everyone knows you have to trust buttons that belong to ladies...wait that didn't turn out right."

As soon as he pressed the button T73 felt a thousand volts of electricity.

"Well that was wrong, so if the lady button didn't work then this one should."

A voice came form the machine "Sorry out of chips."

*twitch* *twitch*

"Daddy why did you break the-"

"Not now honey, Not now."

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter sorry it took a long time but i'm busy with school projects, playing games and thinking about other games that make me think of a story.**

**Also please comment give and idea for a side if you don't have an account.**


	5. risen some trees part 1

Hey there reader sorry for making a late chapter I got exams in a week so enjoy.

It's been two day since the whole me "getting lost" incident I had and what better way then to get over a stress-filled day than playing a new toy which in my case trying out a new Double Barrel Shotgun that I just bought.

I made plans to test it out at the shooting range Wayner prepared for trigger happy daddies like me, anyway I met up with T73 and dropped Ellie at her little sister class.

Rapture shooting range.

"Isn't this great T73, nothing like firing a shotgun at lifeless splicer bodies hanging on wire ,heck all we need right now is beer." I said while putting holes in the dead splicer with my new "toy".

" Yeah nothing gets better than this ,Say…..,ya mind telling me your lonely adventure in big-bad-rapture?" T73 said.

"Well just the usual, searched around for stuff, killed a hoard of splicers and somehow got dragged into killing a boss-like splicer guy."

"Whoa, that sounds a lot awesome than my day, all I did was…..wait what did I do the day you were gone?"

"Wait what! You can't even remember what you did the other day? This better not be a crazy story you come up with because you went somewhere to have fun without me."

"No, no, I remember I went to Ms Bower's office after you got separated from us, then I asked if she could make search party for you then blank."

"Say, you don't think she inputted a post-hypnotic suggestion in all of us daddies just in case for anything right?"

"….that's a disturbing thought." T73 replied.

Meanwhile at the little sister class.

"Now girls." Said Miss Mary, Miss Mary here is in charge of little sister training which consists of harvesting ADAM quickly ,climbing up small ledges , running incase if a splicer chases the little sister when her protector isn't there and arts and craft.(what !got a problem with arts and crafts!)

"A good girl harvests ADAM fast and efficient so, it front of you girls is a small container containing some jam in it." Miss Mary said. "Now I want you girls to extract the jam like you do with ADAM from angels, but do it fast and clean on 3…2….1 go."

After a while.

"Good ,nice job heather but, you were the last one to finish and the bad angels would have took you away from your daddy already so you fail."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" sobbed the little sister.

"Ellie you were the first one to finish."

"Hooray daddy's gonna be so-"

"But you splashed jam all over your face, the bad angels would have swarmed on you already."

"*sniff* *sniff" cried Ellie

"The only one who did it fast and clean was Gwen here, good job Gwen here's a lollipop." Said miss Mary.

"Yummy ,seaweed flavored." Said a glee and candy filled girl.

"Now, girls get washed up, that your seats and prepare a piece a paper and charcoal and write down what new words you learned and I'll explain it to you."

Back to our main character.

"Well that was so good, just like this beer*glug* *glug*" I said.

"Yeah the only that could ruin this is-" T73 said because being suddenly interrupted by the intercom.

"L24 and T73 please get to my office now immediately." Said Miss Bower over the intercom.

"-A mission from the boss, just f-ing wonderful."

After Me and T73 packed up our stuff ,and went to pick up Ellie and Gwen from they're little sister class (plus getting a notice from Ms Mary) we made it to Miss Bower's office it was kinda…..different, not looks different just feels different.

"Miss Bower you wanted to see- woah!" I said, Ms Bower was using an oxygen tank next to her desk."

"There any particular reason why your using an oxygen tank that's two times your size?" T73 said.

"Well since a lot of big daddies are falling left and right ,I had to make some cut backs so I got rid of the oxygen machines ." She said.

"Wait! Don't we need oxygen!" I panicked.

"Don't worry, there's still some air left which is why you guys are here ,I need you two to get to a place in Rapture called "Arcadia" it's a place where tree supposedly grow under the sea."

"Trees growing under water , what's next? Flying sharks?" T73 said.

"I got to admit that would be kinda cool."

"Get your heads out of the clouds! Or sea clouds or….whatever anyway Arcadia's section somehow sink and got disconnected from the rest of Rapture and I need you two to fix that."

"How? Plant some kind of underwater turbines in there and let it rise?" I said.

"…..Well i was gonna ask you guys to connect a tube to Arcadia but that sounds a lot better."

"Not to mention a lot more work for us." T73 whispered to me.

"Ok let me just recap the mission,*ahem* first get to this "Arcadia" place, go to the different places in it while setting the turbines somewhere under it ,then let it raise the Arcadia section, then profit right?" I said.

"Bingo , now head to Wayner's lab to the to get air bombs and prepare."

"Yes ma'a-"

"Wait a minutes,I need to introduce your new teammate." Miss Bower said.

"Teammate?" T73 and me said at the same.

"Yes , the reason why most of the big daddies fall by the splicers arms is because they aren't strong enough to beat a swarm of splicers alone."

"So you thought a balance three man team will do the trick?" I said.

"STOP FINISHING MY SENTENSES! , *ahem* so yeah but It's not exactly a three man team. "

"Not exactly? So you mean….."

"Yup ,you can come in now" Miss Bower said in the direction of her front door.

Slowly the door opened revealing a young woman with long bright red hair, the woman was wearing a smaller big daddy su- (you know what I'm not gonna continue you readers already know who it is already so….)

"Hi L24!" said the woman with a familiar tone.

"Alice!" I said.

"Alice here will be on your team." Miss Bower Said, "She begged me to put her in a team with you L24."

"Dude since when have you been picking up cute chicks without me!"

"It's a long story I'll tell you later, anyway Alice it nice to see you again and….helmetless this time." I said.

"Yeah, I thought I would be more a surprise to you without my helmet."

"Ok enough chit chatting kids, get to Wayner's Lab and do the Job."

"Ma'am yes ma'am."

Alice, T73,Ellie and Gwen went out of the office while I stayed for a minute.

"So if there's still plenty of air left then what's with the oxygen tank?"

"Oh I have asthma this is just my inhaler."

"What the hell kind of inhaler weights two times as much as the person!" I thought to myself. "Well then take care Miss Bower."

Wayner's Lab

While waiting for Wayner to Prepare the turbines or more like making them from scratch heck I even heard him swear a little under his lip too. Me told T73 how Alice and I met while she went to grab her helmet.

"A Drill handed splicer! , sounds like the worst date ever." T73 said.

"For the millionth time, it was not a date."

"You're blushing."

"I'm wearing a helmet you can't even see if I'm blushing!."

"What's blushing?" I looked behind me and saw a helmeted up Alice peering over my shoulder.

"Ah…Make up..yeah that's right we were talking if Ellie should wear make up she would look like she's blushing." I said.

"Really I thought she would look prettier oh Wayner's calling me the turbines must be done." She said then walking away from us.

"Dude, that was lame."

"Shut up"

"Hey guys get over here and help pack these turbines to the bathysphere!" yelled Wayner.

After some time cramping a lot of turbines into the bathysphere and readied enough ammo and hypos for the trip we were about to leave.

"Wait you expect us to squeeze in with all the turbines for 2 hours!" said T73.

"You're right wait here." Wayner said, he went over to his desk and took something. "Here take this portable dvd player ,there's a movie in it I think."

"Well at least we won't be so bored." I said.

"Ok then bye-bye Uncle Wayner we'll be back soon" Alice said.

Then we cramped inside the bathysphere, it submerged and headed toward Arcadia.

"Well they're gone now what….wait I don't own a dvd player."

"Hey boss, have you seen my dvd player? I still haven't finish watching my porno movie starring that." Dexter said entering the room.

"Special movie? !oh crap!"

Back in bathysphere.

"Let's see just press this button and….there we go and …..oh god." T73 said.

"Daddy why is the lady naked and making noises?" Gwen said.

Without hesitating I crushed the dvd player with my genetically strengthen hand.

"Wayner I can't wait to get back to you to punch you right in the crotch!" I thought to myself.

"Daddy why did you break it?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah why did you break it L24?" Alice said.

"Um (come on think of an idea) I thought we should just talk about our day I'll go first, I went shooting and drank some beer, your turn Ellie."

"I was the fastest to do Ms Mary's test but failed because I got messy."

"Thats ok honey."

"Does that mean I can help kill peeneses for daddy?"

"What's a peenes Ellie?" Alice asked luckily She wasn't thought sex ed yet.

Now at this point Ellie, Gwen and Alice kept talking about penises for an hour and a half until they fell asleep.

Sunken Arcadia.

Everybody got off the bathysphere and saw a lush greenery everywhere, Ellie and Gwen played Tarzan girls while ME and T73 unpacked the turbines.

"I'll go scout ahead alright?" Alice said.

"Yeah be careful." I said.

As quickly as that Alice ran out of the bathysphere port and explored the surrounding area. After a while we managed to unpack the turbines.

"Let's see here a lot are accounted for." I said.

"So all we need to do is place these under Arcadia and hope it raises right?"

"Well it's now gonna be easy, there are different areas where we need to place these babies but there are also different pumping stations to get out from." I said.

"Shit, nothings easy isn't it."

Just then Alice contacted us on her communicator."Guys quickly get over here now, we've got trouble. "

"Gotcha ,girls fun times over." I said.

"ok daddy."

As soon as the girls got back to us we ran to see what's the trouble , but when we got out of the bathysphere port ,some splicers were ready to bombard us with gun.

"Crap, partner get behind me and start contacting Alice!" I said.

"Roger, Alice, Alice come in Alice."

While T73 tried to contact Alice , I pulled out my new shotgun and started to blast the splicers,I shot dead 3 out of the 6 splicers because the shotgun had to reload so I didn't have enough time.

So I took my trusty drill and charged at one of the splicers drilling a huge hole in his stomach. The other managed to put some hole in me but it wasn't that painful. I switch to the Freezing plasmid and turned them into ice statues.

"So any luck partner?"

"Hold on a minute, ah Alice finally."

"Sorry guys I was annihilating some splicers , in any cause where are you guys?"

"Killing splicers what do you mean ? and why aren't you near the port enterance?"

"Port entrance? I'm already a head of you guys by a long way."

"I see so what the treat?" I said.

"Well the splicers are acting weird they're burning the trees without any reason and they seem to be intoxicated by some smoke." She said.

"Smoke? Wait are they're movements slow and sluggish." I asked.

"Yeah, even some of them are walking in circles." She said.

Sluggish movement, spacing out, and burning plants just to smell the smoke, this could only mean one thing…..

"Alice whatever you do don't smell the smoke, the stuff the splicers are smelling are what we call marijuana ." I said.

"What's? Marijuana?"

"Let's just say you won't have to worry much about them but you got to stop them from burning the plants." I said.

"But there's hundreds of them, how am I suppose to eliminate them before they turn this entire place into a pile of ash?"

"Well…."

Ok readers if you guys want the follow options:

L24 would go with Alice to remove the splicers while T73 sets the turbines. Choose "A"

T73 would go with Alice to get rid of the splicers while L24 sets the turbines. Choose "B"

Let all of them to eliminate the splicer then set the turbines. Choose "C"

**Well it's been a short chapter sorry guys but I got tests and I kinda got "assassin's creed fever"**


	6. risen some trees part 2

**Hey there readers, sorry for the late update I had the most important test for the year and sorry for the half assed update last time but this time will be different.**

**Also here are the results of the votes.**

**A =3 Votes.**

**B =0 Votes.**

**C =1 Votes.**

**Kinda'da sad ain't it, anywho let's get this story starting.**

**Disclaimer: bioshock belongs to 2k games, I do not own it please don't sue me.**

**

* * *

**

Last time on life as a big daddy…

In the office.

Bower: I need you guys to raise some trees now chop chop *wheeze*

T73 : Awesome now that that girl is in the group everybody would stop calling me and L24 gay.

In the bathysphere.

L24 : PORNO CRUSH!

In the crackhou- I mean Arcadia.

Splicer: dude…I'm like on a cloud right now man.

Other splicer: dude that's deep.

And that's what you missed on *insert cheery voices* life as a big daddy! Yeah.

"Ok T73, I'll go with Alice to stop the splicer druggies while you and the girls go and set the turbines alright." I said.

"What? You're leaving me with the kids while you go with another women." Said T73 trying to imitate the voice of a middle age woman.

"T73 listen" I said "Me and Alice are about to take on a may-as-well-be army of splicers that could come at us at any direction so I can't really look after Ellie now can I? Also your job would have less encounters with splicers."

"Well fine then but why do you have to go with Alice huh? I don't recall Ms Bower giving you leadership of the group."

Meanwhile.

"Aah-chu"

"You ok Bower ? Your sneezing while it's 40 degrees in here." Said Wayner

"I don't know, maybe I should just lay off the giant inhaler."

Back to the story.

"Do you have a better plan then?" I asked.

"Well I ….no."

"Thought so, anyway as soon as we're done killing the splicers, we'll help out with the turbines _comprende_?"

"Fine I'll be busy babysitting while you have a date."

"It's not a- you know what screw it, I'll see you later."

After handing Ellie to T73 and saying my goodbyes to her, I quickly made my way to Alice, as I reached her location there was only one thing I could describe it."

"HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP!"

The place was hectic, trees were burnings, splicers were disappearing and reappearing, and Alice was jumping around the place while slicing some splicers.

I quickly took out my trusty rivet gun and started at some unsuspecting splicers while running towards them.

"Good that you could make it L24." Alice said while holding a splicer up and stabbing at it repeatedly.

"It's good to be here Alice." I said while shooting the rivet gun from my right hand and the shotgun from my left.

"DIE IN THE NAME OF THE SATURINE UNHOLY ONES!" yelled one the splicer.

I was about to shoot him but disappeared into thin air then reappeared behind me and blasted fireballs at me.

"Gah, that stings asshat."

I then blasted both my rivet gun and shotgun at him(what I know it's a waste of ammo but I hate it when they dodge the first time.)

"Hey Alice any idea what this saturine thing is?"

"Dunno , but all the houndini splicers that I fought said the same thing."

"Hmm must be splicer thing." I said while shoving the shotgun barrel in some splicers mouth and blowing his brains out. Then I remember why I was down here in the first place.

"Crap I forgot about the trees, hey Alice do you have the winter blast plasmid on you?"

"Yes why would you ask?"

"Use some on the trees, just enough to put out the fire."

Both me and Alice started to launch an icy cold stream to the fire hoping to extinguish it , not forgetting there was splicers around I fired some rivets while doing it."

About 10 minutes later.

"Well the fires are gone the splicers are mutilated guess it's clear in this area." I said while searching the bodies of my victims.

"Hey where's Ellie?" Asked Alice.

"Oh she's with T73 right now, I'm afraid I'm not able to look out for her while looking out for myself."

"That's not there true I've seen you take care of her when we faced that drill splicer."

"Yeah but that's just one splicer, plus who knows how many more splicers we're gonna face."

"Oh right, woah your smart L24."

"Thanks Alice." I said, can't help but blushing at the comment. "Ok now are you all set for more splicers hunting?"

"You bet."

Meanwhile, things with T73

After setting the 7th turbine and getting back in through the pumping station he met up with the girls.

"Hey girls, you waited long?"

"No daddy, me and Ellie were playing tic-tac-toe will you were outside." Said Gwen, T37's little sister.

"I see, well that's good (that those fool splicers haven't gotten to you.) So who won?"

"It was-"

Suddenly two splicers came out of nowhere. "Hand us the ADAM you tin puppet." Said one of the splicers."

T73 then shoot something to the splicer, but the object missed them by a few meters.

"Hah, what kind of aim was that loser." Said the other splicer.

T73 just pointed his finger where the object hit," like we'll fall for that loser!" T73 then proceeded to show the splicers the F sign. "What! You got a lot of nerve for a dead-"just then the sound of shooting bullets was heard. The splicers tried to look were the sounds was coming from but as soon as turned around they fell to the floor."Ahh… a tur..ret !"

"So girls who won the match?" T73 said calmly like nothing had happened.

"Ellie did."

Back to L24 and Alice.

After some time of wandering, me and Alice arrived to place which was called the tea garden. This place just screamed lovey-dovey, there was a waterfall that shined brightly, there were beautiful flowers and trees everywhere heck there was even a large bench for people enjoy the entire view.

"Whoa this place is so pretty." Said Alice with a joyful attitude.

"Well I guess, but we're here to stop the splicers from burning the trees." I reminded Alice.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper L24, come on take a sit on the bench have a break." She said already sitting on the bench in a very lady –like posture.

"Fine ,I need a breather anyway." I said so I made my way to the bench and slowly 'parked' my rather large behind hoping it won't break. To my luck the bench was reinforced." Well the view is pretty nic- huh?" I looked to my side and saw Alice leaning on my shoulder.

"So tired….." she mumbled.

"Well I guess we could rest a little longer." I said.

Yeah if you're imagining some sort of romantic scene with very bright colors just stop, just then one of the trees combusted.

"Huh!" me and Alice said in unison.

Then three splicers appeared with disappointment written on they're faces.

"Damn no good smells from this one too." Said one of the splicers.

"Well we'll just have to burn every tree here." Said another one.

Suddenly a red light was heading for them at a very high speed or to be more precise ME. "What the f-"said one of the splicers before I sucker punched him with my drill, ripping his face apart.

The other splicer tried to raise his gun at me, but I made quick work of him by giving him a round house kick to the face. I turned my attention to the last splicer, the little wimp was trying to run away but I grabbed him by his shirt collar and held him in front of me. The little shrimp tried to use a plasmid on me but I broke his arms before he could blast it at me.

"AAH Son of a b-"He said. Then I broke both his legs, "AH what the hell do you want from me!"

"Information, whose idea was it was to burn trees to smell the smoke?" I said.

"It was Billy! One day he found a tree and burned it and good smoke came out."

"Where is Billy then?"

"In the Arcadia's research center that's where he and his guys hang out at."

"Good now was that so hard?" I then patted the splicers head, he had a relieved expression on his face little did he know I was slowly using the winter blast plasmid on him.

After I froze his head and snap his neck and extinguish the fire on the tree I walked back to Alice who was sleeping soundly on the bench. She began to wake up when she heard my footsteps.

"*Yawn* oh hey L24 where were you?" Alice asked.

"Oh nothing, I just figured out how to stop the fire troubles, come on we've got some splicers to take care of."

"Ok coming."

Back to T73 and the girls.

"Phew, that's the 19th turbine." T73 said while walking empty halls of Arcadia with the girls and some security bots looking out for any splicers. "I'm playing put-the-turbines and he's out on a date with Alice."

"Hey what's a 'date' daddy?" Gwen asked.

"Well honey, it's when two people go somewhere alone to be together." T73 said.

"Isn't that what you and my daddy do all the time?" Ellie asked (hooray her first line in the entire chapter)

"Well um…..it's different." T73 said who scratched his head to think for a descent response.

"How is it different?" Gwen and Ellie said in unison.

"It's just different, what me and Ellie's daddy do is called hanging out , and another thing girls next time don't-" as soon as T73 said that word a loud of clanging metal son followed.

"Son of a bitch!" T73 then looked at what cause his to stop, it was a metal door entirely covered with plants and most likely stopped functioning because the plants. "Door prepare to meet your maker." T73 tried to blast the door with his shotgun but it ricocheted off the door and destroyed one the security bots.

"Well that didn't work very well, hmm….. I got it." The T73 shot the floor beneath the gate which produced a small gap, then he placed his hands in the gap and started to pull the gate up after a few seconds he managed to open the gate."Hah, now who's got the better plan now …..oh right he's not here." T73 proceed to continue his job but little did he know.

*whispering* "hey Ellie what's a son of a bitch?"

"I don't know , maybe we should ,nah you're daddy would just get angry, let's ask miss mary when we get back."

L24 and Alice

"So, if we kill this Billy splicer the burnings would stop?" Alice said while walking along with me to the research center.

"Pretty much, once the guy who started the whole thing is gone the splicers would forget all about the smoke."

As we reached the several came charging at us. "Kill the smoke haters!" shouted one of them. I took cover over a tree while picking them off one by one .While Alice when straight into the action like all ways.

"It's surprising to see these guys fighting for anything but ADAM." I said while using my electro bolt plasmid to electrocute some splicers.

"Yeah, it feels little bit out of place don't you think?" Alice then rained fire upon the splicers.

Suddenly I felt a hard knock to my head,*clonk* "Ahh , dammit ." I'll looked back and saw five splicers ,one of them was using a pipe he's probably the one who attacked me, one whose obviously using the incinerate plasmid and the other three were using guns .

"Hey guys, I got it…..guys? Why are you standing back so much i-" as he looked back I drove my shotgun through his eye socket ,"AAAHHH my ey-" *BANG* I turned back to the other splicers with my helmet bright red.

"Who's next!" I yelled, the gun wielding splicers started shooting while the fire-wielding splicer covered his companions.I'll admit a barrage of bullets does hurt like HELL. I rolled to the side to try to avoid they're fire for a second, just enough time to take out my gatling gun and turn two of the splicers into Swiss cheese. The other one splicer with the gun gave up and ran to the other direction but I wouldn't let him run away oh no, I blasted the winter blast plasmid at him stopping him cold in his tracks.

As for the last one the fire-wielder splicer kept blasting at me, "DIE MOSNTER! " I walked slowly towards him extinguishing the fireballs using the winter blast plasmid. When I was within reach I grabbed his head with my hand and let him had a taste of his own medicine while crushing his head at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" *crack* after his head turned to ashes I made back to see how was Alice doing in her when I got back to her, she was gone. " Huh!" I went to the area where she fought the splicers and found a really really REALLY bad drawing of what I think is suppose to be Alice.

"What the fuc-"I flipped the picture back and found even bad writing. it says

"Bad big daddy person, if you want big sister back come research center now, there bin to keep your weapons so you come unarmed if not we kill big sister from Billy."

"Well crap, if I can't use my weapons I can only use my plasmids but that won't be enough, hmm….. I got it." I then quickly used my communicator to get a hold on T73.

"….beez….beez…T73 here."

"T73 it's me, I need your help."

"What? Having lady trouble's on the first date?" T73 responded with a very mocking kind of tone.

"No , Alice has been captured the splicers."

"Are you serious!"

"Apparently a large amount of splicers got the jump on her while I was duking in out with some other splicers."

"So now what ? You want me to wonder around a search for her?"

"Well no, the splicers left a note for me telling to get to the research center like I planned , but they want me to dump my weapons in a bin near there."

"So, you have a plan right now and need my help?"

"You bet you rusty metal butt I do, but are you finished setting the turbines yet?"

"You're in luck I just finished, what do have in mind?"

Meanwhile Alice and the splicers

"uh..Huh….where am I?" Alice said just waking up. "What happened? Ouch…oh now I remember."

Flashback.

Alice was doing fine killing the splicers with L24 providing as back up, "hah your no match for us you splicers!" she yelled while setting 3 splicers on fire at once. "Ha ha you guys will be never win never..beez..beez" suddenly Alice was shot with a powerful blast of electricity , the splicers quickly pilled on her while she was still shocked.

(L2…4 wher…rre…are ….you?) Alice last thoughts before blacking out but not before witnessing a fight between L24 and some splicers.

End of flash back.

"So where am I now?" she said to herself.

"Your grave little miss kill a lot." A mysterious voice spoke.

"Huh!" Alice saw a splicer, but I was different from the others, like most splicers it was really mutated but his mutated pus where grey and she could have sworn she saw them puff smoke.

"Who are you?"

"Ah right I haven't introduced myself yet, Billy's the name smoking's my game and you mini-big-daddy will die here."

Back to L24 and T72.

"So, understood?"

"You know you can count on me, now get to the place I'll meet you up later." T73 said through the communicator.

"Yeah meet'ya there." After hanging up the communicator I went to the research center steeling myself for what might come and also if T73 carry out the plan correctly. When I reached the place the first thing I saw was the bin just like the letter said ,above the bin is a screen with a camera one the the screen turned on and a splicer's face appeared.

"Oh, well lookie here the knight in rusty armor has arrived , dump all you're weapons in the bin then you can came inside." All the big daddy weapons was placed in the bin.

"Good now come in." The screen went blank and the door then opened, I went inside and found all sorts of plants oh wait let me say that again all sorts of BURNED plants. "Boy these guys really love they're weed." I reached the main room and saw there were a lot of splicers there and Alice who tied up in chains.

"L24 ran it's a trap!" Alice said.

"Too late girly, alright guys aim and-…..and ….that smell." The splicer that had smoke all around his body turned to the direction where the smoke came from me. I was holding a plant but not just any plant it was marijuana plant and I was burning in my plasmid using hand.

"Hey you're not too bad tin man but-gah" I threw the burning plant directly at the smoking splicers face. The other splicers aware of this prepare to shoot at me but little did they know I had shotgun with me.

"What I thought he got rid of- " one of the splicers said before I blew his brains out.

The other splicers got the chance to shoot me, but they were shot from a rivet that came out from nowhere. Some of the splicers started to freak out so they tried to attack Alice who was still tied up. But I shot them died before they could even touch here.

"What the-"when the smoker splicer got up he saw his entire crew was shot dead. I then pointed my shotgun to his face."B-but how? I saw you dumping you're weapons in the bin." He asked.

"Oh yes, you did saw a big daddy place his weapons in a bin but it wasn't me…."

"It was me." T73 then appeared out of the shadow with both Ellie and Gwen on his back.

"Oh I see." Alice said. "First T73 pretending to be L24 dumped his own weapons in the bin and when L24 came in he still had his weapons on him."

"It's exactly as she said, and as for you um….what's your name?" I said.

"B…..Billy."

"Hey you're the guy we've been long for , hey L24 can I do the final shot?"

"Go right ahead partner." While I went to untie Alice, T73 lifted Billy by his neck "Hey I heard a smokers neck is always on fire so…" Billy's neck started to glow red until it combusted, he trying to put out the fire using his arms but it was all in vein.

"You ok?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah little woozy but fine."

"Hey partner, the turbines are set, the trees are safe well…um for now, can we get the heck out of here I'd kill for a drink right now."

"Alright let's head back to the bathysphere, nothing we can do here but to give Wayner the signal to lift this place."

"Um hey, L24." Alice spoke in a very quite kind of voice

"Huh? Is something wrong Alice?" I asked.

"Oh um, it's nothing I just wanted to say um…thank you."

"Not a problem Alice but you gotta thank T73 too."

"(man ,this guy is one lucky airhead.)" T73 thought.

After making our way out of Arcadia ,Me, T73 and the girls were back inside the cramp bathysphere for another god knows how long trip back.

"Daddy must be sleeping." Gwen said ,she was sitting next to her proctector who was sleeping and leaning against L24.

"So girls what did you do while I was gone?" Alice asked the two girls.

"Oh oh me and Gwen played tic-tac-toe and we learned a new word."

"What word?"

"Son of a bitch." The girls said in unison.

After long trip everyone was back in Wayner's bathysphere port.

"*much* *much* hey Dexter you forgot the mayo!" Wayner was in the middle of eating his sandwich and waiting for us to come back

*Bathysphere rises and the door to it opens*

"Ah you guys are back, so are the- oofff" Wayner was about to complete his sentence when Ellie went over to him and kick him in the nuts."Why'd you do that Ellie?" Wayner said ,now he was in incredible pain.

"Daddy ask me to, he said you did something wrong and asked me to kick you as punishment."

"Oh okay,(oh right ,I almost forgot I accidentally gave them Dexter's porn movie.) Wayner then looked at me ,I then punch one hand with the other meaning if he ever do things like this again LOOK OUT.

"Anyway, nice job on setting the turbines, I'll get some other daddies to weld Arcadia back to where it was, you guys should head back to Bower to report in.

"Alright later Wayner." T73 said while he and the girls leave, use two of fingers to point to my eyes to his eyes then left.

"Note to self never give Ellie anything adult-like."

* * *

Side Story.

The bicycle.

"So you want me to fix a bicycle?" Wayner asked

"uh huh." I said, while doing my rounds with Ellie she found a small abandon bicycle, she wanted to ride it so bad but the thing was working right, so why not bring it to Wayner.

"I'm not going to do it."

"Why not?"

"Because this is something an assistant would do, that's why I have Dexter, go ask him instead."

"Fine then."

I walked over to Dexter ,he was in the middle of taking a piece of bone from a drill.

"Hey Dexter."

"Huh, oh it's you L24, what do you want?"

"Can you fix this bike?"

"Aren't you a little too big for bikes anymore?"

"It's for Ellie not me."

"Oh okay, wait here." Dexter placed the bicycle on the table and started to fix it. After a few minutes he was done."Here you go." The bike looked amazing, the wheels were shiny and the seat looked comfortable but for some strange reason there was a revolver taped in between the handles.

"Why is there a gun tapes to the bike?"

"Oh it's for a defense."

"I'm already the defense, and Ellie doesn't even know how to use a gun.

"Don't worry it's when she might wonder off to far from you and the bike, plus using the gun is simple just do this." Dexter the fire the gun, not only did the bike fell over because of the recoil, the bullet actual broke his own #1 scientist.

"That doesn't look completely safe." I said.

"Well…um…. But when her weight would…..your right."

* * *

**Ok people that's all ,I hope you guys enjoyed a little L24 and Alice moment, also sorry for not updating so long.**

**Anyway as always please leave a comment or send me a mail or something as long as it's not spam.**


	7. good bye

Hello there dear reader it's me Noswald , I know you readers have been waiting for almost a year to read the next chapter to life as a big daddy.

But sadly I'm not going to make any new chapter but instead I'm doing to rewrite it to something new called "life as big daddy L24" the reason I'm doing it is all written in the first chapter of it so please continue to read my new stuff.


End file.
